The Covenant: My Style
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: Not revealing anything. This is my second story now but this time for the movie The Covenant. You'll have to read and review like with my Mummy story. Please don't flame. CalebOC DISCONTINUED  sorry folks
1. Chapter 1

I was just dreaming when I came crashing out of it due to my dad flicking the lights on and off. I groaned and got up pulling my green _Versace_ princess-cut style babydoll nightgown down while looking around the room. I put my _Ralph Lauren_ black and khaki school uniform on and sat down on my bed. I put all my school stuff in my green _Prada_ shoulder bag and put my espresso/lilac _Keds_ on. I put my blue _Sean John_ hoodie and black _Armani_ leather jacket on and walked out of my room with my bag. I got my keys and walked out of the penthouse. I went to my high school and did the normal usual school work. Around 11:30 I left school and went to my co-op placement at the ROM. At 4:10 p.m. I left the ROM and went home by TTC. When I got in the penthouse an hour later I saw a note on the aged-cream/white _IKEA_ t.v. stand.

_Taylor,_

_Mum, dad and Riley went to see _G-Force_ with Aunt Patty and Uncle Gary and will be staying at their place. Peter is at work and I am with Kim and Myles seeing _The Time Traveler's Wife_. Peter will be then going to stay with me at Kim and Myles' tonight. So you have the penthouse to yourself tonight. There is 3 subs (3 assortment) in the fridge for your dinner and lunch. With it is 4 pepsis and 4 cokes for you._

_Luv, Gracey_

I threw out the note and put my bag down while kicking my _Keds_ off. I took off my jacket and hoodie while turning the _iMac_ computer on. I put my sweater and jacket on the _IKEA_ rocking chair and turned the _LG_ flat-screen t.v. on. I put _MuchMusic_ on and immediately it was _Jonas Brother_'s song _Lovebug_. I sang along to it.

**Come for the first time yesterday/Finally found the missing part of me/Felt so close but you were far away/Left me without anything to say//Now I'm speechless/Over the edge of this breathless/I never thought that I'd get hit/By this lovebug again/Hopeless head over heels in the moment/I never thought that I'd get hit/By this lovebug again//I can't get your smile out of my mind/I think about your eyes all the time/Beautiful but you don't even try/Must see so hard to find//Now I'm speechless/Over the edge of this breathless/I never thought that I'd catch this/Lovebug again/Hopeless head over heels in the moment/I never thought that I'd get hit/By this lovebug again//I kiss her for the first time yesterday/Everything I wish that it would be/Suddenly I forget how to speak/Hopeless breathless baby can't you see//Now I'm speechless/Over the edge of this breathless/I never thought that I'd catch this/Lovebug again/Now I'm speechless/Over the edge of this breathless/I never thought that I'd get hit/by this lovebug again**

After 2 hours I turned the computer and tv off and went in my room and put my bag on my bed. I put the subs and pop in my bag along with my _Victoria's Secret_ lingerie. I was planning to run away after my co-op tomorrow. In another bag I put my _Apple_ iPod, _Apple MacBook_, my glasses, books, dvds, headphones, silver _Verizon Motorola RAZR_ cell phone, brown _Olympus_ digital camera, red _Sony_ portable dvd player, and lastly a couple flashlights. In my last bag I put all my designer clothes and shoes in it. I put my chemise on but then thought better of it. I put on a pair of white _Armani_ sweatpants and red socks. I slipped my _Keds_ on and my jacket on. I put my _Ty Pennington_ blankets in my bags and grabbed them. I picked up my keys and left my room. I grabbed my hidden plane ticket and left the penthouse. I locked the door and put my keys in the mailbox. I took the elevator down and got in a waiting taxi. Once at the airport I exchanged my ticket for an earlier time. After 20 minutes my flight was called. I got on the plane and was now free. After 5 hours I was now in Ipswich. During that time I phoned my school and had my account/file erased. When the secretaries in the office told me it was gone I was happy. They also gave me my exams over the phone. They were impressed by my art exam which was to write about what art is. I was walking around Ipswich park with my luggage wondering where I could go. I then saw 4 guys walking through the park as if they owned it. I sighed and sat on a nearby swing while all my luggage surrounded me. The guys saw me and came over.

"Hi. I'm Caleb Danvers. These are my good friends and brothers. Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid..." Caleb was then interrupted by the blonde.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Charming. Quite Joey Tribiani charming.

"My name's Taylor DiNozzo."

"You know Taylor was my grandmother's name but you are so much more beautiful than she is." Pathetic.

"I'm sure. You'd probably do better than Joey Tribianai on F.R.I.E.N.D.S if you said 'How you doin'?'."

"Huh?" Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue all looked confused.

"Never mind." Obviously these guys don't watch tv.

"Did you just get into town?" Caleb asked without taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah I did. Um. Do any of you happen to know a good school around here?"

"Why do you ask? Shouldn't your par--"

"DO NOT BRING UP THE WORD PARENTS TO ME!! I'm sorry. It's just. I ran away from home. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well. Our school's not far from here. We were just heading back now. Do you need a ride?"

"If you don't mind." Caleb helped me off the swing I was on since I had my heavy backpack and shoulder bag still on. I swayed a bit and fell into his chest. I blushed and wiped down my pants as Reid, Tyler and Pogue grabbed all my luggage. Pogue and Reid had my boxes while Tyler had my designer duffel bags and two designer suitcases. Caleb took my backpack off me and held my hand to steady me. We walked for at least 5 minutes when I had to stop feeling the urge to sneeze. I ripped my hand away from Caleb's and took out a kleenex from my pocket and put it to my face just as I sneezed. I groaned after since my sneeze literally ripped through my body causing my sides and ribs hurt.

"Are you alright Taylor?"

"Fine. I've just had this cold ever since 2 days ago. When I sneeze it hurts my sides and ribs. When I cough it hurts my chest."

"Do you take anything for it?"

"My doctor said to take _Benadryl_ to stop my coughs. And also to take some days off of school to rest. Clear my sinuses."

"Did you?"

"No. My parents(I growled this)...made me go to school even though I was sick."

"That's stupid! You know what. When we get your stuff unpacked in your new room you are taking 2 weeks off of school to get better."

"But--"

"No buts." Caleb smiled at me and we continued walking. We met up with the guys at a black highlander which was parked in a parking lot by the main road. All my stuff was already packed in the back while Tyler and Reid sat in the car and Pogue waiting outside of the car.

"What took so long? Were you necking?" I blushed as Caleb sent Reid a death glare. Pogue got in on the other side while Caleb helped me in and sat beside me. Soon we were off and heading towards _Spencer's_. After 15 minutes we arrived at a castle like school. Tyler parked in the parking lot as I felt Caleb's hand in mine. I blushed then unbuckled myself. Caleb helped me out as the boys took out my luggage. We went in and they led me to what I assumed was the principal's office. Caleb gave my backpack to Pogue as I handed my shoulder bag to Pogue as well. Caleb and I went in after I took out my wallet and an envelope from my shoulder bag.

"Provost. This is Taylor DiNozzo. She'd like to attend _Spencer's_."

"Please sit down Miss DiNozzo. Mr. Danvers, please wait outside for a minute please." Caleb left and all of a sudden I felt nervous. "So Miss DiNozzo. You would like to attend _Spencer's_?"

"Yes I do sir."

"You do know it costs $1500 to get in."

"Yes I do sir. I have money right here." I handed Mr. Provost the envelope. "I would like to room here as well."

"It costs $500 to room here."

"I have the money for that as well." I took the $500 out of my wallet.

"Are you fully prepared for schooling here?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Your schedule will take at least a day but we do have a room available. Room 524. Here is the key for the room. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"I already have help. But thank you for asking. One question sir."

"Yes Miss DiNozzo?"

"I'd like to have the same classes as Caleb Danvers."

"Is there a particular reason for your choice?"

"Due to my.. illness Caleb suggests I take a week off. I know I'll have lots of make-up work to do and I trust Caleb to bring me the work while I get well."

"Alright then. My secretary will have your schedule before you leave."

"Sir, you said that the schedule would take a day."

"I did. But I did not know you had a schedule in mind. You may leave now." I stood up from my seat and put my wallet in my pocket as I walked over to the door. Hestitating for just a minute thinking I had to sneeze but then opened the door. I walked out and took my shoulder bag from Pogue.

"How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly good. I have to see the secretary before we go to my room."

"Alright."

"Hi. I'm supposed to get my schedule from you?"

"Coincedently. What room are you in?"

"524." I said as I took my schedule from the secretary. I turned around and saw that Pogue, Reid and Tyler were snickering while Caleb was just smiling. I loved his smile. It calmed me down after everything I went through with my family including the abuse and drugs I did. "Shall we go?" We laughed and headed down the hall of dorms. We reached room 524 and Pogue went in with my backpack unannounced. I thought that it was rude. I would never allow that. Reid, Tyler and Caleb went in the room with me behind them. I put my bag on the bed and turned around. The guys had already put my stuff down and were sitting on the opposite bed and a girl my age was snogging Pogue. I looked at them in disgust and then figured they all knew her.

"Someone gonna tell me something I don't?"

"Taylor. This is Kate Tunney, Pogue's girfriend." I cleared my throat which made Kate and Pogue jump. Pogue chuckled as Kate blushed.

"Kate this is Taylor DiNozzo."

"Hi Taylor." We all had a good time unpacking my stuff. After everything was unpacked I laid back on my bed with Caleb beside me. My eyes started drooping as Pogue and Kate snogged. Reid and Tyler were playing cards.

"Tired?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you are."

"If you're saying I'm tired. I'm not. Just hungry. I haven't eaten since 2 days ago."

"How about we all go to _Nicky's_?" Pogue and Kate stopped snogging as Reid and Tyler looked up from their cards. "I think it's agreed. We'll go to _Nicky's_."

"Is _Nicky's_ like a bar/restraurant?"

"Yeah it is."

"Let's all get ready then. I'm not going to any bar/restaurant dressed like this." Pogue, Tyler and Reid left as Caleb hung back while Kate went into the bathroom to change. I turned to my closet and looked through my clothes for something to wear. I finally chose my _Versace_ yellow sundress.

"Taylor." I turned around to face Caleb. "Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Caleb. It's been a long time since I was out with friends." I laughed as Kate came out of the bathroom.

"But surely back home you went out with friends."

"Only for movies. But that was only 1 friend. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else with my other friends. Quite sad huh? That's one of many reasons why I ran away."

"One of many?"

"I'll explain this saturday. That is if my 'nurse' allows me out of the dorm for a day." Kate, Caleb and I laughed as I went into the bathroom to change. I loved my dress. It had amazing detail work. It was yellow with silver accents and a silver slip. The neckline reached down between my breasts and stopped just at the middle of my chest. Out of all my dresses this one was my favourite. I curled my hair at the bottom and fluffed it at the top for some bounce. I put on some mascara, lip gloss and some powder. When I was done I slipped on my yellow and silver heels and grabbed my purse. I stepped out of the bathroom and picked up my black _Armani_ suit jacket. I smiled at Kate and Caleb's faces. Both were shocked. "Well? Are we going or not?" Kate shook her head and laughed at Caleb.

"Caleb. We really do have to go. Pogue, Reid and Tyler will be waiting."

"Yeah." We all laughed and were on our way to Caleb's car. After a very scenic 10 minutes we were finally at _Nicky's_. Kate grabbed a table while Caleb went over to Pogue, Reid and Tyler at the pool table. I went over to the bar and ordered for me and Kate. Two burgers, fries, diet coke and coke. I went over to Kate and set down the food. I took my food and ate so fast no one could see my cup refill or my fries multipy. Soon the guys decided to join us. My fries were still multiplying along with my drink even though I had slowed down. "You're really hungry aren't you?" I looked at Caleb as if he had 5 heads.

"Of course I am. I told you I haven't eaten since 2 days ago."

"Then why are your fries multiplying with your drink?"

"Shit. I never noticed." I quickly shut my eyes and made my fries and drink stop multiplying.

"Taylor. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk without anyone hearing us?"


	2. Author's Note

**This story is going on hiatus due to a strong, full workload. I will update when I can if I can. So please be patient.**

**I hope you are liking the story.**

**I'm sorry if some of you were expecting another chapter. I either couldn't think of something to continue the story with or I've been busy. It's been a mixture of both.**

**Again I am so sorry.**


End file.
